Asension
by My Imagination Died
Summary: In the midst of the Chaos of the DOATEC tri-tower, Albert Wesker has come here looking for something.......or someone. RE5/DOA


OK, so I thought I might try something new here, and write a pure action fic without any pairings whatsoever. I might make this a one shot, or possibly add to it. I dunno. Anyways, disclaimers are down the bottom.

* * *

Ascension

"Looks like I was too late...." Albert Wesker commented at Alpha 152's empty tank.

"No matter...... This way it'll be much easier to find her."

Wesker had come to the DOATEC's tri-tower in search of a key component he needed for his research. Currently, the tower was under attack from the Hajin-mon Ninja clan for the crimes commited against them by DOATEC. Wesker however, was not concerned with their squabbles. For the first time, his ambitions were truly his own. The Spencer Estate had become the burial ground for the dark shadows of the past that had plagued him for so long. Originally, his intentions were to kill Edward Spencer, the founder of Umbrella and the one man who was able to manipulate even his actions. But as fate had it, his former S.T.A.R.S subbordinates Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine had also come to the Spencer estate in search of Spencer, or maybe Wesker himself. With their deaths, Wesker had removed the only two obstacles capable of impeding his progress. With nothing in his way, Wesker could now move unrestricted towards his future, and his view of humanity. Eventually, he learnt that Umbrella had secretly invested billions into a DOATEC project known simply as 'Project Alpha'. With his own contacts within the DOATEC, he discreetly got involved with the project. And now he's drawn to the Tri Tower, with the intent of acting upon the knowledge he gathered.

After quickly surveying Alpha-152's chamber, it became clear that there was one hell of a fight here prior to Wesker arriving. Smashed stasis tanks and loose wires became the decoration theme for the chamber. Wesker was surprised to still power running after the damage it had suffered. Then, Wesker turned his attention to the gapping hole in the middle of the ceiling that seemed to continue for stories on end. Instantly, Wesker leapt up into the gap, and began ascending, clearing at least five stories with every gap. In no time at all, he'd reached the top of the gap, where he found another hole to his left, bigger in diameter than the last one. Beyond it, was a massive helipad which connected all three towers together. The other two had sustained massive damage, most likely caused by the fighting between the Hajin-mon ninjas and DOATEC troops. Wesker turned his attention towards a fight taking place in the center of the main helipad. In that battle lay the reason for Wesker's presence here at the Tri-Tower.

Two female combatants fought each other fiercely with incredible athletic grace. The first combatant was a young beautiful ninja with long silky orange hair. She was clad in a revealing blue ninja garb, and wielded a wakizashi in a reverse grip. The Ninja's name was Kasumi. A traitor to the Hajin-mon clan, the base template for project Epsilon and Alpha, and the key component Wesker needed for his own research. Her opponent shared Kasumi's form in both body build and facial features, but her body and hair resembled something close to a green liquid gel. Despite the absence of genetalia, she was, for all intent and purpose, naked. Wesker set his eyes upon on Victor Donovan's crown project with disgust.

_The key to humanity's ascension was handed to him on a platter, and all he can do is build a weapon out of it?_

Victor Donovan personified everything Wesker hated in a scientist. Overconfident, sloppy in technique, willing to overlook details for the sake of a finished product and above all else, shortsighted with his goals. The lack of quality in his work was clear to see in Alpha-152's fight against her progenitor. Despite having the advantage of flight and even energy blasts, Wesker could see that Alpha 152 was losing. Kasumi had an answer for everything Alpha 152 threw at her. Be that as it were, she still served a purpose. The fight would still tire Kasumi considerably, making it far easier for Wesker to subdue her. While Donovan saw only a weapon to sell to the highest bidder, Wesker saw the core component to building a virus far superior to anything Umbrella had created before. With Kasumi's DNA, Wesker would bring about a goal roughly 40 years in the making-the forced evolution of mankind.

Wesker remained in the shadows of the gap in the tower while he watched Alpha152 embarrass herself. Soon enough, Kasumi delivered the killing blow. She dug her wakizashi into the heart of her clone. She staggered back as she pulsated with a brilliant green glow. The light increased in intensity, until it was impossible to make out the shape of her body. Kasumi shielded herself expecting Alpha 152 to self destruct. But with an inhuman howl, she disintegrated within her own power, burning Kasumi's weapon with her. With the fight now over, Kasumi collapsed to her knees, finally allowing herself to succumb to the exhaustion she kept at bay during the fight. The time had come for Wesker to make his move. He lept from his hiding place in the tower and landed gracefully on the main helipad. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Kasumi, who instantly turned to face her new assailent.

"W-Who are you?" Kasumi asked with a trembling tone.

"The creator of a new genesis." Wesker piously answered.

Kasumi didn't need to ask what he was after. The black fires of Wesker's ambition burned brightly behind his jet black shades, she knew he wasn't here to congratulate her. She immediately readied herself for battle.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt anyone else tonight!" Kasumi nervously warned.

"Then you've already lost."

With those words, Wesker rushed at Kasumi with a series of punches. She dodged the first four, but blocked the fifth and answered with a right kick to Wesker's temple which caused him to flinche. He didn't have time to recover before Kasumi landed a somersault kick powerful enough to knock him in the air. She immediately followed him, dealing him several painful hand swipes in midair. She attempted to follow up with a kick to send Wesker crashing down on the helipad, but he saw the attack coming. He caught her foot, and using her momentum, threw her towards the ground. However, both of them landed on their feet, ending the first round in a stalemate.

"To think that you can still move like that after fighting Donovan's little pet. I was...... right to come here. To seek you out." Wesker complimented.

"If you know Donovan, then I know why you've come. And I'll die before I allow another monster to be born from my blood." Kasumi answered.

"You'd do well not to associate me with that man. My goals are far greater than simply making another 'monster'."

Breaking the conversation, Wesker zig-zagged towards Kasumi, his black, carbon patterned coat made it difficult for Kasumi to trace him. As he closed the distance, Kasumi dissapeared in a flash of light and cherry blossoms. Wesker looked up to notice that she had appeared above him. He sidestepped Kasumi's vertical attack, and landed an upper palm to Kasumi's face before finishing with a roundhouse that sent her hurtling into a large metal container. With Kasumi in a vulnerable position, Wesker rushed at her again to inflict more damage. But as he got there, he felt himself glide over Kasumi before she planted both feet into his gut, embedding his back upside down in the container Kasumi just collided with. She attempted to land another kick on Wesker, but he managed to catch the offending leg, and in a single motion, flipped himself back onto his feet while dangling Kasumi upside down. Before she could react, Wesker landed a few dirty kicks to her face before hitting with a thunderous palm attack which sent her skidding across the helipad. As she struggled to her feet, Wesker could see that the fight with Alpha-152 had pushed her beyond her limit. In this state, Wesker could make easy work of her. He needed to, since a missed opportunity here would mean fighting Kasumi at full strength in a future encounter. A difficult proposition, even for someone like Wesker. He wasted no time in rushing Kasumi again. As he charged, he poised himself to land a spear tackle. Kasumi saw this, and despite her injuries, jumped over Wesker-just as he intended. From the spear tackle, he spun around and withdrew his sidearm from his coat, and with Hawk-like accuracy, placed two shots in each of Kasumi's thighs as she landed. She shrieked out in pain before dropping to her knees. With her speed gone, she was completely defenceless.

"No. Not now..." she moaned.

"Neither you or Donovan realised this, but you are the key to bringing about the next phase of humanity's evolution..."

"...and be it by choice or by force, you WILL play your part in this endeavour!" Wesker dictated.

With no other words to waste, Wesker prepared to deliver the knockout blow, but was halted by a rain of shurikens. In a series of acrobatic dodges and flips, Wesker avoided being pelted by shurikens only to find two ninjas standing infront of Kasumi, one male, the other female. The male wore a short sleaved ninja garb with brown hair, whilst the female wore a sleaveless purple garb, with light violet hair. Wesker allowed his frustration to show in the face of Kasumi's reinforcements. Her half blooded siblings Hayate and Ayane had come to her aid. Siblings who wanted her dead, if Wesker's information was correct.

"Brother....... Ayane......" Kasumi weakly greeted.

"It looks like we got here just in time!" Ayane reported.

"Yeah..." Hayate Acknowledged.

"Ayane....... I want you to gather Kasumi and the others and flee the tri-tower."

"Flee? We've almost won!"

"I've no doubt in my mind that Helena's already set off the self destruct sequence. The clan needs to leave before it's too late."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to buy you some time."

"Master Hayate! You can't! You need to come with us!"

"Ayane! It's imperative that this man does not leave here with Kasumi! I need you to get her as far away as possible!"

"Fine......" Ayane sighed. "But don't die on me....... I mean it."

Wesker's frustration reached boiling point as he saw Ayane scoop up Kasumi in her arms. The perfect opportunity to obtain the perfect specimen. Ruined by hypocritical ninjas. Without a word, he reached for his sidearm and fired several shots at her, only to have them blocked by Hayate's Katana.

"Ayane...... Thank you." Kasumi sighed before losing consciousness.

"I'm not doing this for you." She huffed, as she leapt off the helipad with Kasumi.

And now Wesker was left alone with Hayate, the leader of the Hajin-mon ninja Clan. With his original plans now ruined thanks to this man, Wesker had nothing else to do here but to make him suffer. Perhaps with Wesker's seething anger, 'suffering' might be a generous term.

"Why do you insist on interfering? I know she's no longer one of you." Wesker asked.

"She is a runaway, and a traitor to the clan. And as the iron code of Shinobi decrees, it is my responsibility to bring her to justice." Hayate answered.

"Your 'code' sickens me. I would've disposed of her once she was no longer of use to me, thus saving you the trouble of delivering this so called justice." Wesker debated.

"but really, you have no right to spew that rhetoric at me. Because I know that neither you or your other sister, have it in you to kill her."

Hayate could only groan in response. Wesker could easily see through Hayate's transparent faith in his code, and with minimal effort, turned it upside down on him. Now, with the mind games won, all that was left between them, were their skills in battle.

"But all of that aside, I know, that nothing good can come of your intentions with her. And that alone, is reason enough for me to stand in you way." Hayate challenged, as he switched to a battle stance.

"Before you die, I'll make you see the futility of your actions." Wesker replied with a crack of his knuckles.

Hayate wasted no time in charging at Wesker with blinding speed. He then unleashed a volley of vicious sword swipes at Wesker. He may as well have been swatting at thin air, as Wesker casually avoided everyone of Hayate's attacks. Finally, Hayate attempted a powerful backhand swipe-only for the blade itself to be caught in Wesker's left hand. With Hayate awestruck at Wesker's feat of durability, Wesker ripped the sword from his hand and finished with a roundhouse kick at Hayate's chest, pushing him back a short distance.

"I really don't understand your fascination for these antiques of yours." Wesker coldly commented, as he examined Hayate's weapon with an unimpressed look.

"Let's even the odds alittle, shall we?" Wesker challenged, before chucking Hayate's sword over the helipad.

Hayate gritted his teeth, before charging again at Wesker in a blinding flash of light. He attempted to launch Wesker into the air with a somersault kick, only for Wesker to avoid in the nick of time with a sidestep. Hayate then set upon Wesker with a furious assault of acrobatics. Without a weapon, Hayate was now significantly faster, seemingly forcing Wesker to block his attacks instead of dodging them. In reality, Wesker was merely entertaining himself by watching Hayate's feeble attempt at landing a hit. But now it was time to reveal Hayate's folly. Wesker allowed a straight right fist to collide with his head. With his knuckles still embedded in Wesker's head, Hayate gasped to see him completely unfaised by his attack.

"I see why Donovan rejected you for project Epsilon."

Taking advantage of Hayate's panic stricken state, Wesker connected an uppercut with Hayate's gut, with enough force to pop him off his feet. Then with the force of a wrecking ball, Wesker swung his right foot into Hayate's left temple, propelling him hard into a landed attack chopper. The force of the impact was enough to tip the chopper off of the helipad. Its wrecked husk was now falling unceremoniously down to ground level.

"You are clearly far inferior to your sister!" Wesker taunted, as he took sadistic pleasure in watching Hayate struggle to his feet.

Suddenly, Hayate began making symbols with his hands. By the time Wesker figured out what he was doing, a lightning bolt struck him square in the chest, with enough force to throw even Wesker off his feet. He growled in resentment as he brushed himself off. Ninpo. Perhaps the only advantage Hayate had over him. Before Wesker could contemplate the ramifications, he was forced to narrowly dodge another lightning bolt. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another parked helicopter behind him. Through carefully timed dodges, he made his way towards the helicopter. Once there, he picked up the tail of the chopper, and slung it directly at Hayate. Another bolt of lightning cut right through it, causing it to burst in a violent explosion. Unfortunately for Hayate, Wesker was right behind it. With the explosion of the helicopter as cover, Wesker breached the advantage of distance Hayate had over him, and with a somersault kick, launched hayate straight into the air. Wesker also took to the skies to reach Hayate's altitude. Once there he delivered a hard-hitting axe handle to Hayate's forehead, dropping him with enough velocity to leave a perminate dent in the helipad.

With the fight all but taken out of him, Hayate still got up, although he could barely maintain his balance, much less a battle stance. As Wesker approached him, he feebly attempted to throw some kicks at him. Wesker caught his right leg, and brought the edge of his hand over his knee, shattering the bones and ligaments. With a painful scream, Hayate desparately throw a left hook, only for Wesker to catch that aswell. He then brought his forearm across Hayate's elbow, with bone-crunching impact. With only one good arm and leg, Hayate was a broken man, waiting for Wesker to put him out of his misery. Yet despite this, he had the gall to stare down Wesker with a defiance that was all too familiar to him. Gritting his teeth, Wesker removed his shades. Never before had his red cat-like eyes burnt with such rage, since the first time his plans were foiled by Chris Redfield. It was at this point, where Wesker's mind snapped.

"CHRIIIIISS!"

Hoisting him up by the throat, Wesker unleashed hell upon Hayate's face. With sickening impact, he drove his right fist in again, and again, and again. Wesker could no longer see Hayate's face, but instead the face of his tormenter, and the source of all the dissatisfaction and dissapointment he'd suffered. Only after hayate's face resembled a bloody piccasso portrait, did Wesker stop. With a deep breath, he dropped Hayate in a heap at his feet, and allowed his sanity to return to him. Wesker contemptated whether to put a bullet in the ninja right there, or allow the destruction of the Tri-Tower to claim his life. His thoughts halted when he detected the presence of another behind him. He turned around to find yet another ninja dressed in black approaching him. Unlike the others, this ninja's outfit looked more like a high tech body suit, rather than anything traditional. Only his eyes were visible beneath his black mask and hood, yet his steely gaze was enough to make even Wesker feel alittle uneasy.

"I'd like nothing more than to tear all of you ninjas limb from limb!" Wesker attempted to intimidate the ninja.

The ninja replied by simply drawing his blade.

"But since, I'm short on time, I'll be generous, and make your death a quick one!"

Without warning, Wesker drew his sidearm, and fired several rounds at the ninja. To his surprise, he blocked every round, and even hit the last one back at Wesker. He tilted his head left, and attempted to fire another shot, only to find the Ninja merely inches away from him, and his gun without a barrel. A cold sweat appeared over Wesker's brow when he realised exactly who he was facing.

"I should've expected that you'd get involved..... Ryu Hayabusa!" Wesker growled, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Without hesitation, Ryu pressed the attack. He swung his sword with more speed, strength and precision than anything Wesker had ever encountered before. It took every ounce of energy just to avoid Ryu's attacks. Suddenly, there was an opening. Ryu attempted to bring his sword straight over Wesker. Finally something he could block. He raised his left hand to catch Ryu's attack by the pommel. With his momentum halted, Wesker threw a straight right at Ryu's face. He connected, but saw Ryu vanish from his sight immediately. Before Wesker could work out what happened, he felt cold steel slice up his back. With a painful growl, Wesker spun around, only for his chin to meet the tip of a foot, which sent Wesker airborne. There was not even time to gather his bearings before he felt a pair of arms reach around his chest.

"Nin"

Ryu spiraled down with Wesker to the helipad with the velocity of a fighter jet.

"HWOOOOOOAAAAAAH!"

The impact would've bursted a normal man's head like a water melon. Although it wasn't enough to kill someone like Wesker, the pain accompanied by such a landing was akin to suffering every migrane in the world simultaneously. Ryu's approaching footsteps left a deafening echo in his ears, as he attempted to focus despite is blurry triple vision.

"I know not who you are, not do I really care." He heard Ryu speek.

As his senses slowly returned, he managed to spot the broken body of Hayate, and his escape from certain death.

"But if you intend to do harm to my comrades, I shall bring the wrath of heaven down upon you!" Ryu finished as he raised his weapon for the killing blow.

With the last of his strength, Wesker lunged at Hayate and kicked him over the helipad. Seeing this, Ryu immediately sheathed his sword and jumped down headfirst over the pad to try and catch him.

".....Just as I thought...." Wesker sighed heavily, allowing himself to recover his energy.

With enough strength to stand, Wesker reached into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

"Ada, bring the chopper around." He ordered.

With Kasumi long gone from the facility, there was nothing keeping Wesker here anymore. From the helipad, Wesker watched as the towers surrounding him shook and rumbled from internal explosions. Eventually, his ride came in the form of an inconspicuous black commercial helicopter. He settled himself into the passenger cabin, as the vehicle took off, leaving the towers to dissapear within a fiery cloud.

"I take it not everything went according to plan." A young asian woman with short black hair asked.

"Just a temporary setback." Wesker smiled.

"Still with her allies in close proximity, she'll be impossible to capture on our own. We need help, and I know just who will be willing to lend his assistance."

* * *

DOA and all affiliated characters are owned by tecmo

Resident Evil and all affiliated characters are owned by capcom


End file.
